powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Physics
The ability to replace or apply absurd laws of the universe. Variation of Reality Warping. Also Called *Acme Law/Logic/Physics/Principles *Animated Law/Logic/Physics/Principles *Animation Law/Logic/Physics/Principles *Cartoon Law/Logic/Principles *Toon Law/Logic/Physics/Principles *Toonforce Capabilities The user gains the ability to re-write the strict laws of physics in their universe to their convenience and is allowed to overwrite the laws with more lenient and much more absurd physics. May also grant the user Immortality, Teleportation, Dream Manipulation, Flight, Creation, Animation, and seemingly limitless strength. Some high level users may have Dimensional Travel, Nigh Omnipotence, or Video Game Mechanics. Applications *'4th Wall Awareness:' Some Cartoons have the ability to acknowledge that there is an audience or some type of people watching them, and they're working for a cartoon company. *'4th Wall Interaction:' Cartoons and users of this power can actually communicate and interact with the audience or people watching them, or the people animating them. *'Acme Arsenal:' Cartoons and users of this power are able to be creative and use anything and everything as a weapon. *'Anatomic Construct:' Caricature without any life-threatening effects. *'Anatomical Liberation:' Users may be able to detach their body parts. *'Animation:' Create soldiers, escape Portal, traps, create weapons with art materials, like ink. *'Antagonal Impairment:' Violent rearrangements are impermanent. *'Cartoon Constructs:' Constructs out of cartoons. *'Cartoon Creature Creation' *'Cartoon Materialization' *'Destruction:' In setting off an explosive, user can destroy a larger area than planned, possible annihilating an entire planet. This often leaves only a piece of rock and a character hanging from a root. *'Digital Form:' User's may acquire this ability while going into the cartoon dimension. *'Disguise Mastery' *'Direct Anvil:' Anvil will fall directly on a caricature whether they are still or in motion. *'Dream Walking': Can see and jump straight into the dreams of other characters. *'Dynamite Action:' Dynamite (ACME) and possibly other explosives cannot cause any fatal injuries, while only causing the victim to be covered in black soot and surrounded by smoke. *'Empathic Weather Manipulation:' Manipulate the weather with your emotions, when your angry you make storms etc. However... **'Nature Manipulation:' ...this can apply to every aspect of nature, possibly causing volcanic eruptions, earthquakes or meteor showers when angry. *'Elasticity:' Stretch limbs or any other part of ones body to absurd lengths. *'Exaggeration' *'Extreme Inertia:' Any subject/object falls at higher speeds than terminal velocity. *'Fantastic Travel:' User may freely travel between the lines of variant world faculties (i.e. picture frames, drawings, television, cyberspace, storybooks, reality, painted black dots). *'Fat Expansion:' User may become much fatter by eating lots of food. *'Flat Body:' May actually become two-dimensional, like a cartoon character. *'Gravity Manipulation:' Body suspended in space (i.e. air) will remain suspended until made aware of the pertaining situation of gravity. Also, sometimes gravity still works in space. *'Hammered!:' This is where a character is slammed by a heavy object (such as a giant POW hammer, or fat people) where they will then be slammed deep into the ground. This usually results in the character making a crater in the ground shaped just like the character and the object combined. However... **'Flattened:' ...In some cases the character will be made paper-thin. However, this can also be caused by being hit by large objects, like a train. *'Helicopter Propulsion:' The characters can use any part of their body to fly like a helicopter. However... **'Wing Manifestation': ...In some cases, they can use two things or body parts as wings. *'Inflation:' If a cartoon character gets pumped with too much air, he/she can be inflated like a balloon and end up floating away, unless the air escapes, forcing them to go flying fast through the air for a time. *'Invulnerability:' User can survive situations that can be dangerous, like falling from a certain height or hitting hard surfaces. *'Knowledge Manipulation:' User can use events to manipulate the knowledge of other characters, leading one of them to take the fall. *'Letter Generation:' Just like in a comic book, in terms of using swearwords, symbols like @# or ! may appear above the caricature. This may also happen in surprised situations. Words like "BLAP!" or "BOOM" can also show, just like in a comic book. In addition... **'Energy Solidification': ...Sometimes, this applies to kinetic energy, making it appear outside of an impact area for a split second. *'Omnipresence:' If following someone, the user may happen to be anywhere the follower goes, possibly learning to fly for a moment. *'Opening Fanfare:' Appearance may cause music to be played. *'Pain Suppression:' User can suppress pain until they notice it or until they need to let out a scream. *'Physics Infringement' In the cartoon world, physics is messed with in a lot of ways. Sometimes... **'Magic': ...an idea that messes more with physics, and is believed to be magic, can be part of the cartoon's storyline. *'Pocket Dimension:' Ability to draw out large objects from seemingly nowhere, usually behind their back or in a pocket. **'Hidden Arsenal' *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Recover from damage and regenerate lost limbs, organs, and other body parts. Some almost instantly. For animal cartoons, this is mostly seen only applying to tails. *'Reversed Vocifery': When saying things like, "Nothing can go wrong," something wrong can happen. *'Semi-Immortality:' Cartoon characters never age. They stay exactly the same age over the years. For Example, Mickey Mouse has not biologically aged. He is the same biological age he was in the 40's as he is in the present. *'Sharp Jab:' Slightest perforation implicates caricature to shoot skyward, screaming. *'Smoke Generation:' When a fight is beginning, a grey cloud appears and covers the involved caricatures, with hands, feet and/or heads sticking out. *'Spontaneous Musical Number: '''User can break out into song and dance or cause one. As with some musicals, this can temporarily create a different world suited for the song, and have a variety of physics-defying effects. *'Supernatural Condition: Be physically/mentally superior to humans. *[[Targeting|'''Targeting]]: When discharging a firearm, user can still cut through its target, even if it appears that they missed by a long way (but not too far). *'Tasks:' Some cartoon characters are willing to go through a lot of trouble to pull off their personal missions. If they ever put these missions aside for any reason, they come back to them at some point. *'Technology Manipulation': User can cause technology to do bizarre things. For example, the cherries on a fruit machine can turn out to be bombs. *'Teleportation': Can go inside one tunnel or door and come out of another one. This usually results in two characters ending in different places, despite going through the same door. *'Umbrella:' Using a mere umbrella to fly, glide, and hover to various destinations. *'Zip!:' User may run away at very high speeds. Some cartoon characters, like Road Runner or Speedy Gonzales, have this as a natural ability. Associations * Fun Lord * Logic Manipulation * Physics Distortion * Physics Manipulation * Science Manipulation * Self-Exertion Limitations *User is limited to defying the laws of physics, cannot rewrite or manipulate universes themselves. (Gravity still pulls down, even if it takes a really long time to do so.) *Most are unable to adhere to real physics, some may never be able to die or get hurt. *Non-Lethal Damage, most users can't kill. *Power is often derived from another source. A Reality Warper may give these powers to make the user an Enigma Force. *The ability to emote is often sacrificed in return for the ability. *The power may be limited to be used only when it's funny. Known Users See Also: Toon Physics. Gallery TJCPPB40.jpg|Tom (Tom and Jerry) 61i-1VQttjL. SL500 AA300 .gif.jpeg|Jerry (Tom and Jerry) Free Vector Ed Edd n Eddy 008653.jpg|Eddy (Ed Edd and Eddy) Tumblr l2c4nbpuPE1qc0txoo1 400.jpg|Ed (Ed Edd and Eddy) Dd.jpeg|Double D (Ed Edd and Eddy) The Mask.jpg|Stanley Ipkiss (The Mask) Spongebob1.jpg|SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) _Film_Adaptation_10609_it.jpg|Pennywise the Dancing Clown (Stephen King's It) Bullet-time.jpg|Neo via inside the Matrix (The Matrix) b303ea99d2ea600f_bugs-bunny-and-carrot.jpg|Bugs Bunny (Warner Bros. Looney Toons) keaf45iaxvnufa5u.jpg|Marry Poppins (Marry Poppins Movie) Pinke Pie Fade Out.png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) escaping the fade out. imagesCAB77289.jpg|Popeye with spinach ASK-AXE-COP-56.png|Axe Cop demonstrating some of his mad skills Peacock_skullgirls1-thumb-550x600.jpg|Peacock is a master of this ability adventuretime.jpg|The cast of Adventure Time sarge_and_beetle_6625.jpg|An example Smoke Generation in the comic strip 'Beetle Bailey' Maxillion_Pegasus_Crawford_Yu-Gi-Oh!_Bunkoban_Volume_6.jpg|Maxillion Pegasus Crawford (Yu-Gi-Oh!) and his toon companion. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Epic Mickey render.png|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit|link=http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oswald_the_Lucky_Rabbit 314px-MyArt.jpg|Mickey and Friends (The Sensational Six)|link=http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Mickey_and_Friends Slapstick.jpg|Slapstick looking at the picture should give you a very good example of this power Beetlejuice-sequel.jpg|Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) Carrotjuice (Channel Awesome).png|Carrotjuice (Channel Awesome) Kabukiman10.jpg|Sgt Kabukiman N.Y.P.D. (Sgt Kabukiman N.Y.P.D.) was literally flattened by a semi-truck, only for him to get back up and reinflating himself good as new. Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps_com-5035.jpg|Captain Hook (Disney's Peter Pan) demonstrates his power of cartoon physics by remaining suspended in the air... Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps_com-5038.jpg|...until being made aware of his situation. File:Shaolin_monks_tearing_out_Homer's_heart.png|Shaolin monks (The Simpsons) tearing out Homer's heart and then placing it back in swiftly, which only under cartoon physics was he able to survive. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Art-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Silly Powers Category:Galleries